L'instinc d'un père
by fire666
Summary: Draco Malfoy agé de 5 ans se retrouve seul et malade dans les couloirs du ministere. Il est alors prit en charge par Arthur Weasley qui n'approuve nullement les agissement de Lucius Malfoy.


**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne sont pas de moi, mais je me permets de les manipuler mwahahahahah

**Le pourquoi de cet OS** : lorsque je m'imagine Draco enfant, je l'image tout mignon et j'ai voulu le montrer aux Weasley, donc qui de mieux que le père pour le défendre dans le futur en le disant enfant XD *je me comprends v_v*

**Avertissement **: pour le bien de la fic, aucun elfe de maison n'est disponible pour s'occuper du gamin.

**Remarque** : je n'avais même pas remarqué en écrivant cette fic que c'était la fête des pères XD finalement le hasard fait bien les choses ^^

**L'instinct d'un père **

Les nuages recouvraient le ciel, laissant une couleur grise régner sur l'ensemble. La matinée était bien avancée, dans les environs de 10 heures. Les enfants de jeune âge jouaient dans les parcs, accompagnés par un parent tandis que l'autre travaillait. Cependant, les cumulus nimbus qui se trouvaient en haut des têtes faisaient rentrés les gens chez eux.

Ce n'est par contre pas dans un parc, mais bien dans la cour de sa propriété que s'amusait l'héritier Malfoy. Ce petit garçon de 5 ans qui agitait sa baguette jouet dans le but d'admirer les couleurs qui en sortait. Sa mère Narcissa était à l'intérieur, occupé avec un appel de cheminée qui venait d'avoir lieu, laissant son garçon dans son carré de sable, lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger avant son retour. Sachant qu'il devait bien obéir à ses parents, le gamin était retourné à son activité, en s'efforçant de ne pas s'aventurer plus loin et de rester dans son carré.

Bien vite, des gouttes d'un liquide transparent commencèrent à venir couler sur sa peau découverte, alourdissant son tissu et collant ses cheveux sur sa tête. L'enfant qui trouvait les premières gouttes amusantes trouva beaucoup moins agréable le phénomène quand celui-ci devint une averse. Il eut envie de retourner à l'intérieur du manoir, mais sa mère lui avait ordonné de ne pas bouger et pour un gamin de son âge, l'interdiction valait aussi pour son retour à la maison.

Le sable devint de la boue et la situation devint très inconfortable pour le petit blond. Draco sentait ses pieds s'enliser dans la substance brune, ses chaussures ayant été préalablement enlevées pour ne pas déborder de sable. Des larmes tout aussi transparentes que la pluie virent créer des sillons sur ses joues aux rondeurs enfantines. L'héritier Malfoy se demandant vraiment quand sa mère viendrait le chercher. L'eau sur sa peau commençait à être glaciale, tout lui collait et la sensation autour de ses pieds n'avaient rien d'agréable.

Cette situation sembla durer des heures pour l'enfant qu'il était, mais en réalité, sa mère ne tarda pas, malgré la conversation à la cheminée, à se rendre compte du mauvais temps. Elle c'était d'abord dit que son fils avait du rentrer, mais n'attendant aucun bruit, elle avait demandé a son interlocuteur de patienter pour allé vérifier. Son cœur de mère se serra à la vue de son enfant tout seul sous l'averse et l'air nullement joyeux que certains gamins auraient pu adopter. Il ne lui fallut pas de temps pour allé chercher son fils et lui jeter un sort de séchage avant de le ramener dans sa chambre, faisant patienter fortement l'homme qui attendait a sa cheminée. Narcissa n'eut aucun scrupule à le faire attendre, elle avait son petit Dragon en pleur à consoler.

Le lendemain matin, Draco eut toutes les misères du monde à sortir de son lit. Son sommeil avait été agité et il ne se sentait pas particulièrement bien. Il avait soit trop chaud ou trop froid, s'emmitouflant dans ses couvertures ou les balançant le plus loin possible sur son lit. N'y tenant plus, le petit garçon sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de ses parents ne se doutant pas qu'il n'était que 6 heures du matin.

Le petit homme poussa la porte après s'être mis sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la poignée. Le silence fut la seule chose qu'il entendit, ses propres pas sur le plancher n'y changeaient rien. Le lit conjugal étant plus haut que le sien, Draco du littéralement l'escalader pour arriver à se hisser a la hauteur de ses parents. Il rampa vers sa mère et commença à la secouer doucement pour la faire émerger de son sommeil. La jeune mère finit par se réveiller et bien s'inquiéta immédiatement de la présence de son fils dans le lit puisqu'habituellement, il n'y venait pas.

-Qu'y a-t-il mon trésor?

-Me sens pas bien

La voix faible de son enfant la réveilla complètement. Son premier réflexe fut de lui toucher le front pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas de température et elle eu un sursaut en constatant qu'il était brulant et que la peau sous sa main était moite. Narcissa attrapa immédiatement sa baguette posée sur sa table de chevet et alluma les lumières. Elle s'aperçut alors que les joues de Draco abordaient une couleur rosée qui lui était totalement inhabituelle. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute pour elle maintenant, il était malade et la pluie ne devait pas y être étrangère.

À côté d'eux, la lumière eut raison du sommeil de Lucius et celui-ci se réveilla en maugréant. Ses yeux désormais ouverts, il prit conscience de la présence de son héritier dans la couchette parentale. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il remarqua la couleur sur les pommettes de son fils et qu'il vit que sa femme semblait inquiète. C'étant fait raconter les événements de la journée précédente, il en vint lui aussi a la conclusion que c'était l'averse qui avait rendu Draco malade.

Lucius était maintenant près à partir travaillé et a coté de lui, sa réplique miniature en beaucoup plus mignonne. Sa femme avait été catégorique avec lui, pour que leur enfant apprenne à avoir un système immunitaire performant, il ne fallait pas le guérir magiquement d'un seul coup. Ils pouvaient faire baisser sa fièvre, mais devaient laisser le repos s'occuper du reste. Cependant, il valait mieux avoir un avis fiable et c'est pourquoi Lucius devait l'emmener à une clinique médicale pendant sa pause déjeuner *petit-déjeuner*. De plus, même si elle le désirait, elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui ayant un voyage à l'étranger et qui était prévu depuis de nombreuses semaines et il était hors de question que ce ne soit pas l'un de ses parents qui l'y accompagne. Lucius en était donc chargé et il n'avait même pas pu argumenter, Narcissa était catégorique là-dessus.

Le patriarche Malfoy tient donc son fils par les épaules justes avant de transplaner avec lui jusqu'au ministère. S'en suivit là-bas toute la procédure pour rentrer, mais étant quelqu'un d'important, ce ne fut pas trop long, et ce, même s'il avait un enfant de 5 ans avec lui. Rien n'est difficile lorsqu'on est Lucius Malfoy. Celui-ci fit signe à Draco de le suivre jusqu'à la salle de réunion où il devrait discuter avec d'autres du sort de Poudlard, pour une énième fois. Bien que Lucius ne fût pas le responsable de l'école, il demeurait quelqu'un d'extrêmement influent et son avis avait beaucoup de poids lors de la décision finale. Il se rendit au lieu prévu, marchant de son pas rapide, Draco devant presque courir pour arriver à soutenir sa cadence. Arriver a destination, le père du petit garçon lui indiqua une chaise d'attente et lui ordonna de rester la jusqu'à ce que sa réunion finisse, après il demanderait a son supérieur de quitter pour allé a la clinique.

Obéissant, le gamin se hissa sur la chaise, étant encore trop petit pour s'asseoir facilement et normalement. Son père lui jeta le sort antie-fièvre une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons et rejoindre les autres à l'intérieur. Le gamin l'observa quitter son champ de vision avant de pousser un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme et regarder les alentours. Draco était particulièrement déçu du fait que sa première visite au travail de son père se déroule lorsque son état de santé ne lui permettait pas de s'en enthousiasmer. Il attendit donc encore et encore le retour de son père. Parfois, certaines personnes passaient devant lui, lui jetant un coup d'œil avant de repartir a leurs taches, s'en plus se soucier de lui.

Cependant, plus le temps s'écoulait et plus le sort devenait inefficace et son père ne venait pas le renouveler de sorte que la température corporelle de l'enfant recommença a grimpé et ses joues a se colorés. Le petit blond qui ne se sentait pas bien hésita à aller rejoindre son paternel puisque sa mère lui avait dit de les informer si quelque chose n'allait pas. Par contre, son père lui avait spécifié de ne pas bouger de sa chaise et de ne pas le déranger pendant qu'il travaillait. Un dur débat se forma dans son jeune esprit et un nouvel élément fit son apparition : il devait aller aux toilettes.

Jugeant qu'il ne pouvait se retenir plus longtemps et qu'il ne pouvait pas se soulager sur la chaise, Draco en sauta pour en descendre et marcha vers les couloirs, après tout, il serait de retour avant que son père est fini. L'enfant de 5 ans se mit donc à la recherche des toilettes puisqu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où elles pouvaient se situer.

Il était perdu, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute maintenant. Les couloirs étaient désert de tout être vivant excepté lui, il n'y avait rien pour se repérer, il était dans un endroit qui lui était totalement inconnu et n'avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir. À cette constatation, les yeux de Draco s'humidifièrent et une peur commença à lui creuser le ventre. Il n'était qu'un gamin et ne pensait donc pas au fait qu'il n'y avait aucun danger ici, que quelqu'un allait le ramener à son père. Pour lui, il était simplement perdu au milieu de nulle part avec une maladie qui lui enlevait des forces et une envie qui le démangeait. Les larmes se libèrent enfin et elles coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, il pleurait, seul dans une situation qui lui aurait été évitée si ses parents s'étaient mieux occupés de lui.

C'est alors qu'arriva sur son destrier, rectification, il arriva à pied, son sauveur, l'être le plus gentil de tout le ministère. Le jeune Malfoy ne l'entendit nullement, occupé à désespérer, assis sur le sol puisque ses forces l'avaient quitté et que ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Le nouvel arrivant fut surpris de voir cette forme assise sur le sol. Pour l'instant il ne voyait qu'un dos et l'arrière d'une tête recouverte de cheveux blonds d'une couleur qui ne lui étaient pas inconnus.

S'avançant prudemment, n'ayant pas envie de faire sursauter ce qu'il pensait être un jeune enfant, Arthur Weasley approcha du gamin blond et toussa un peu pour l'avertir de sa présence, ne sachant pas si le toucher aurait été une bonne chose. Draco sursauta au son, et se releva immédiatement avant de se retourner pour apercevoir la personne derrière lui. La vision qui s'offrit au roux le chamboula puisque n'ayant rien entendu, il ne s'était nullement attendu à faire face a un visage d'enfant rougi par les larmes. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était en fait la maladie qui lui donnait cette teinte de peau. Voulant réconforter ce pauvre petit être, Arthur se mit à genoux pour pouvoir lui parler à sa hauteur sans l'effrayer.

De son côté, le petit Draco ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Tout d'abord, cet homme à la chevelure étrange le regardait étrangement –de la compassion- et ensuite il se mettait à genoux devant lui. Jamais personne n'avait fait cela. Peut-être avait-il simplement mal aux pieds, fut la conclusion enfantine qu'il se fit. Ensuite, l'inconnu se mit à lui parler d'une voix douce et basse, comme s'il avait peur de lui agresser les oreilles.

-Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'un jeune garçon de ton âge fait tout seul dans les couloirs?

Devait-il répondre à cet inconnu? Sa mère lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus et son père de ne pas importuner les grandes personnes. Cependant, il ne le dérangeait pas puisque c'était lui qui avait parlé le premier et il n'avait que lui pour lui faire retrouver son chemin et son père.

-Me suis perdu, fut sa réponse murmurer de sa petite voix.

Arthur, quant à lui, ne fut pas surpris d'entendre que ce petit bonhomme s'était perdu. On ne laissait pas un enfant de cet âge sans surveillance. Décidément, Lucius pouvait encore plus baisser dans son estime, car il n'y avait aucun doute sur le père de cet enfant. De plus, il savait parfaitement que son opposant avait un enfant du même âge que son dernier garçon. S'il se souvenait bien, son prénom était Draco. Un nom qui n'avait rien de commun.

-Et où désirais-tu aller?

-…aux toilettes.

Il y avait encore des hésitations, mais au moins, le petit lui répondait même si c'était d'une voix basse et faible et qu'il devait tendre l'oreille pour être sûr de bien comprendre. Monsieur Weasley décida de le conduire à sa destination première avant de le ramener à son père. De plus, s'il le rendait, Malfoy serait sans doute trop occupé avec sa réunion pour emmener son fils aux toilettes alors autant le faire avant.

-D'accords. Si tu veux, je peux t'y mener. Est-ce que ça te vas?

-Oui…monsieur.

Arthur eut un sourire. Il était vraiment charmant cet enfant, beaucoup plus que le père. Sans vouloir être mauvaise langue, il espérait sincèrement que le gamin devant lui ne suivrait pas les traces de son père. L'adulte se releva alors et l'invita à le suivre, prenant son temps pour marcher et s'assurant qu'il était toujours à côté de lui. Ils ne croisèrent que deux personnes qui ne se préoccupèrent nullement d'eux. Arriver aux toilettes, Draco passa devant lui et alla dans la cabine après avoir murmuré un merci à son intention. Le patriarche Weasley attendit donc pour le ramener.

L'enfant ressortit, la mine soulagée, les mains et le visage nettoyer. Les traces de larmes effacées, Arthur put efficacement constater que les rougeurs du gamin restaient. Décidant de demander à Lucius plus tard, celui-ci s'accroupit pour de nouveau être à la hauteur du fils Malfoy.

-Pour que je puisse te reconduire à tes parents il va me falloir ton nom.

Habituellement il se serait présenté d'abord, mais il ne savait pas si son père lui avait dit de mauvaises choses sur lui. Bien sûr qu'il savait déjà qui il était, mais il valait mieux les mettre sur un pied d'égalité et le laisser se présenter de lui-même. Draco ne savait pas comment réagir. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui demandait son nom. C'était sans doute dû au fait que ses parents n'étaient pas là pour le présenter comme d'habitude. Sa subite gêne occasionnée par cette question lui fit baisser encore plus la voix. Arthur du mettre toute son écoute et sa bonne volonté pour comprendre ses paroles et encore, il avait la chance de déjà savoir qui il était pour connaitre l'information.

-Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy.

-Ton père c'est Lucius?

Le petit blond lui répondit par un faible hochement de tête.

-Moi je suis Arthur Weasley. Je vais te reconduire à lui si tu me le permets.

Le fils Malfoy acquiesça de la tête et Arthur constata qu'il n'avait pas eu de réaction particulière à l'attente de son nom. Le garçon se contentait d'avoir des yeux remplis d'innocence et de curiosité, comme pour tout être de son âge. Par contre, l'adulte n'aimait pas le léger voile fiévreux qui recouvrait la couleur grise. Il faut dire qu'il n'aimait pas non plus la constitution frêle du gamin qui faisait une demi-tête de moins que son fils du même âge.

L'homme roux se releva et laissa l'enfant marcher a ses côtés, continuant à vérifier qu'il n'allait pas trop vite. Cependant, il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant que la vitesse de Draco diminue. La fièvre avait repris ses droits et la maladie gagnait en puissance. Une quinte de toux le fit même s'arrêter en plein milieu d'un couloir. Arthur attendit avant de pouvoir reprendre la marche, mais il se rendit à l'évidence que l'héritier Malfoy n'allait vraiment pas bien. Il fit alors ce qu'il aurait fait si un de ses enfants se trouvait à la place du blond.

Draco sentait sa gorge prendre feu et les larmes lui venir aux yeux faces a la douleur. À l'intérieur de son corps, ses poumons n'étaient pas en meilleur état et tout son corps était d'une température alarmante. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, il se sentit décoller du sol grâce à deux points de pression posée sur lui. C'était en fait les mains de l'adulte qui le maintenait avant de positionner l'enfant plus confortablement dans ses bras. Étant de petite taille, trop petite selon Arthur, le blond n'était pas difficile à porter. Ordinairement, le jeune Malfoy aurait protesté, mais pour le moment, il se laissa allé a la situation, profitant d'un repos pour ses jambes et il se calla plus confortablement dans ses bras qui lui était inconnus, mais où il pouvait avoir confiance.

L'employé du Ministère se dépêcha donc, maintenant qu'il pouvait aller à la vitesse qu'il désirait, l'enfant bien sécuritairement placé dans ses bras, à rejoindre Malfoy le plus vite possible. Le petit homme était malade et pour un gamin de son âge, cela pouvait fortement empirer en peu de temps. Arthur pouvait même sentir la chaleur de celui-ci à travers sa couche de vêtement plus celle du gamin. De plus, Draco commençait à s'assoupir, perdant toute méfiance face à inconnu, abandonnant toute attitude orgueilleuse face à un être non familial. C'est à ce moment que le Weasley se rendit compte de toute la longue distance parcourue par l'enfant. Son inquiétude pour le petit être dans ses bras égalisait sa rancœur face au père de celui-ci. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'un père Malfoy à la recherche de son enfant et Arthur ne doutait pas que ça devait faire un bon moment que Draco avait quitté l'endroit désigné par son paternel.

Il arriva enfin à destination et constata qu'effectivement, il n'y avait tête blonde fortement détestée qui paniquait à la perte de son fils. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs dans les vapes, les yeux clos et la respiration difficile. La porte de la salle de réunion se trouvait devant le roux qui prit grand soin de maintenir sa charge avec un seul bras avant de toquer sur la surface de bois avant de se permettre d'entrer sans attendre d'autorisation.

Dans la salle de réunion, les membres de l'assemblée parlaient bon train, étudiant les points les plus importants de leurs argumentations et relança le débat un bon nombre de fois. Malheureusement pour Dumbledore, ceux qui étaient en sa faveur n'avaient pas la tache facile suite a sa décision d'embaucher Severus Rogue en temps que professeur de potion alors que tout le monde savait qu'il était un ancien mangemort, qu'il soit acquitté ne changeait rien n'a se fait. 1 Malgré cela, la réunion s'éternisait et la participation de Malfoy à celle-ci commençait à être de moins en moins présente. Ses pensées s'égarèrent vers son fils de 5 ans qui devaient attendre sur la chaise. À l'heure qu'il est, il devait même être assoupi. Lucius se demanda alors s'il aurait dû transformer la chaise en un lit pour qu'il puisse se reposer comme sa mère l'avait suggéré. Il ne peut se questionner plus longtemps qu'il fut sollicité à répondre à une question.

Le temps passa de la même manière et plus l'attente durait, plus le blond se trouvait des tics d'impatiences. Il tapait du pied sous la table, se replaçait les cheveux régulièrement, il avait faillit commencer à se ronger les ongles et avait résisté a laisser de jeter des sorts a tous ceux se trouvant dans la salle. Son calvaire fut abrégé lorsque quelqu'un cogna à la porte…pour aussitôt monter d'un cran en voyant ce que le quelqu'un en question avait dans les bras.

Lorsqu'il aperçut son fils dans les bras de Weasley, le père Malfoy établit un nouveau record de vitesse pour la catégorie se-lever-d'un-bond-de-sa-chaise *tout en étant classe*. La conversation qui avait cessé établit donc un silence d'un millième de seconde avant que cet homme plein de puissance s'exclame vis-à-vis du rouquin.

-Weasley que fais-tu avec mon fils dans les bras.

Ce découvrant une envie sadique à mettre ce père indigne plus bas que terre, Arthur réaffirma sa prise sur ledit fils et répondit à Lucius avec toute l'audace dont il était capable.

-Il se trouve que je l'ai trouvé errant dans les couloirs, seul et malade parce que tu n'as pas eu l'intelligence de t'en occuper correctement.

-Je m'occupe de mon fils comme je le désire, répondit l'accusé en s'approchant à grands pas dans le but évident de lui enlever l'endormi des bras et ne s'occupant pas des témoins de la scène. Il arracha d'ailleurs son fils des bras de l'autre, arrachant un grognement de protestation et de douleur au plus jeune.

-Il est malade Malfoy. Tu devrais vraiment l'emmener a l'urgence, fut la riposte du Weasley qui avait finalement décidé de se préoccuper d'un innocent plutôt que de condamner le coupable….

-Je le sais Weasley.

…mais sa bonne volonté disparue un peu a l'entente de cette réponse qui ne satisfit nullement. Comme pour tout membre de la famille Weasley, ses oreilles se teintèrent de rouge, s'harmonisant avec sa chevelure alors qu'il sentait la colère monter en lui. Cependant, contrairement au blond, lui se souvenait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la salle et donc, il se contrôla.

-Tu savais que ton fils était malade et tu l'as quand même emmené ici, le laissant tout seul sur une chaise pour s'occuper de ton travail? Tu es vraiment le père le plus irresponsable que je connaisse et si ce n'était que de moi je t'enlèverais toute possibilité d'avoir la garde d'un enfant!

N'appréciant pas les accusations a son encontre, ce cher Malfoy tenta de lui rétorquer un petit quelque chose de particulièrement désagréable, mais il eut la mauvaise surprise de ne pas pouvoir le faire à cause d'un Weasley plus menaçant que jamais.

-Si tu tiens un peu à lui, tu ferais mieux de partir dès maintenant! Et si tu ne fais rien moi je le ferais!

Cette dernière phrase eut l'effet d'un coup de pied au postérieur pour le père qui tourna les talons et se dirigea immédiatement vers la zone de transplanage avec son fils. Direction l'hôpital.

Le lendemain, tout le ministère était au courant pour la colère d'Arthur et le comportement de Lucius. Lorsque celui-ci arriva au bureau, il ne put que constater que les regards de craintes et de respects qui lui étaient habituellement attribués demeuraient absents. Il eut même la désagréable visite de Weasley quelques minutes plus tard. Ayant des témoins dans les environs, il n'eut pas d'autres choix que de se montrer courtois envers celui qui s'était occupé de Draco la journée précédente.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il avait?

Aucune salutation ni illusion. Arthur était seulement là pour avoir des nouvelles sur la santé de Draco, les états d'âme de Lucius lui importaient peu. Il vit celui-ci se batailler avec sa conscience intérieure avant d'avoir la réponse à sa question.

-Rhume et pneumonie. Il va bien.

Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait vraiment informer Weasley, mais il ne voulait pas non plus faire croire qu'il avait conduit son fils aux portes de la mort. Il oublia d'ailleurs de préciser que ladite pneumonie s'aggravait et qu'il aurait été difficile de le soigner s'il n'avait pas été soigné plus vite.

-Bien, j'espère que la prochaine fois tu t'en occuperas bien. Tu es peut-être une crapule, mais ton fils mérite mieux que ce que tu lui donnes.

Sur ces charmantes paroles remplies de gentillesse...le père de 7 enfants retourna à son travail, laissant seul un Lucius sur le bord de la crise de nerfs. L'adulte prit plusieurs respirations pour se calmer.

Tout au long de sa journée, il repensa aux événements qui s'étaient produits et qu'il aurait pu empêcher si effectivement, Narcissa et lui auraient été de meilleur parent, surtout lui. Malgré tous les défauts que possédait le roux, il devait avouer qu'il était un bien meilleur père avec ses 7 enfants que lui avec Draco. C'est pourquoi il se promit de faire mépriser les Weasley à son fils. Manquerait plus que son enfant se rende compte de quel père indigne il était en voyant ce que pouvait offrir cette bande de rouquin et bien qu'il le cache, Lucius ne voulait pas perdre l'admiration qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son fils lorsqu'il le regardait. Les méthodes n'étaient peut-être pas les meilleures, mais il allait garder son fils près de lui désormais. C'était ça, l'instinct d'un père.

Une fic qui s'achève et j'avoue adoré donner des fausses pistes en faisant croire que le titre n'était que pour Arthur Weasley =D ma seule OS que j'avais en tête étant fini, j'vais devoir en imaginer d'autres et me remettre aux chapitres. A+

MERCI PUBLIC EN DÉLIRE!


End file.
